Evil and a Heathen
by Petroica traversi
Summary: Kenny wants Gregory. Christophe wants Kenny. Gregory just likes bossing people around. Christophe x Kenny x Gregory PWP. What am I doing with my life?


So. This happened. This is basically a pointless smut fic (and by basically I mean totally), which is technically set during my fic The Fight, but you needn't read that to get what's going on.

Because what's going on is pointless smut.

Christophe x Gregory x Kenny Chrisgornny, if you will.

X

There was something about the blonde that intrigued him. He wasn't sure what it was. On the surface the man was haughty, and uptight, and as far as Kenny was concerned, incredibly boring. But the noises he made behind closed doors were amazing, and it led Kenny to believe there might be more to him than met the eye.

The few times Kenny had accidentally (but not really) walked in on him and his lover in the throes of passion, they'd immediately stopped whatever they were doing, and screamed at him to get out. But it was always worth it to see the flash of smooth, pale skin that spanned his body, the rosy hue that would stain his cheeks when he realized exactly how much Kenny had seen. Christophe never seemed embarrassed, and always stared at Kenny impassively, but he would always shield Gregory's body from Kenny's prying eyes with his hands or a nearby pillow, almost as if he knew that was the only thing Kenny wanted to see.

They were normally fastidious about making sure their door was shut when they had sex, so Kenny was surprised one day to find the door cracked, despite the interesting noises he could hear coming from within the room. Warning bells were going off in his head, but he peeked in anyway, thrilled by the scene before him.

Gregory was writhing on top of Christophe, moaning loudly each time he sank down onto his cock, muttering half-finished sentences in both English and French. From Kenny's vantage point he could see everything from the way Gregory's muscles flexed as he moved, to the bite marks Christophe had left on his shoulder blades. He felt jealous of Christophe as he watched Gregory drag his short fingernails across his chest, but he knew this was a rare opportunity indeed. The times he'd gotten to see them fuck had always ended quickly, and he wasn't going to waste this stunning view for anything.

He stood at the door for several minutes, pawing at himself through his jeans, but afraid to unzip them, knowing that the two men inside would definitely hear him and stop their activities. Somehow even his breath, which was becoming heavier with each passing minute, sounded entirely too loud to his ears.

He wasn't sure what exactly gave him away, but he was shocked when Gregory looked over his shoulder, licking his lips and smiling at him.

"Why don't you come in instead of watching from there?" he asked.

Kenny had no reason not to comply.

Gregory stilled his motions as Kenny entered the room, and pulled a sheet over his hips, though he seemed in no hurry to cover himself. He stood slowly, and gave Kenny an appraising look, but didn't approach him.

"You seem very interested in our sex life," Gregory said, smirking.

"I'm very interested in sex in general," Kenny replied, wondering where the hell this was going, and why the hell he'd been invited in. He glanced at Christophe, who hadn't moved from the bed and was stroking himself slowly, seemingly unconcerned by whatever was going on. "I guess I'm just impressed that you can get that monster cock inside of you."

"Hmm," was all Gregory said.

"And those cute little noises you make when you're getting fucked. You sound like a bitch in heat. Though I guess anyone would if they were taking that thing up the ass," Kenny replied, still watching the motion of Christophe's hand.

"I'd be curious to see if that was the case," Gregory said, "I propose an experiment."

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked, feeling as though he was walking into a trap.

"I'll suck your dick, if you let Christophe fuck you."

"What?" Kenny exclaimed, as this was just about the last thing he ever expected to hear.

"Or you can suck mine, if you prefer. I'm not too particular."

"I don't bottom," Kenny said, which was true. He'd slept with a few men in his life, but he never let anyone top him.

"Oh, that's a shame. Neither does Christophe," Gregory replied.

"You do, though. I could fuck you."

"Nobody fucks Gregory but me," Christophe said, finally sitting up.

"Indeed," Gregory said, "I'm being generous by offering to suck your dick, you know. You can either accept our offer, or get out."

Kenny glanced back and forth between the two men, breathing heavily.

"I don't get it," he said, finally.

"I'm not sure there's much to get, really," Gregory said, "Christophe would like to fuck you. I know you want to fuck me, but frankly that's never going to happen. So you can be content with me servicing you, or you can leave."

Kenny stared at Gregory for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Christophe had a big enough dick that he was nervous about taking it, especially since he'd never done it before. But the thought of Gregory's lips wrapped around his cock was enticing, to say the least.

"Would I be allowed to touch you?" he asked, nervously.

"Anywhere you want to. You may even kiss me, if you'd like," Gregory replied, getting an angry grunt from Christophe at the last part, but Gregory glanced over and smiled at him, unfazed by his disapproval.

"Ok, I'm in."

"Lovely! On the bed, please."

Kenny didn't even hesitate, just walked over to the sleeper sofa that was serving as the couple's makeshift bed, sitting upon it nervously. Christophe's hands were upon him almost immediately, pulling at the bottom of his shirt.

"Jesus, you don't waste time, do you?" Kenny asked, raising his hands and letting the other man pull his shirt over his head.

He watched as Gregory kneeled in front of him, and he barely felt Christophe's hands stroking his sides as the blonde slowly unbuckled his belt with a mischievous smile upon his face.

"He's been wanting this for a while," Gregory said, unzipping Kenny's pants, and then pausing for a moment to reach back and stroke Christophe's dick, "And look, he's so hard. You'd be anxious, too."

"I still don't understand though. You guys seem pretty-" he bit back a moan as Gregory's hand closed around his still-hard dick, "Aah. Pretty exclusive."

"We are," Christophe breathed into his ear, "Normally."

"Yes, but what man can resist the temptation of two hot blondes in his bed?" Gregory chimed in, before taking Kenny's cock into his mouth.

Kenny moaned, leaning back against Christophe, who reached around him to play with his nipples. He'd done a lot of weird shit in his life, but this fucking took the cake. He reached down to tangle his hands and Gregory's golden hair, clenching it in his fists when the other man deep throated him.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned out, rolling his head back onto Christophe's shoulder. Christophe took the opportunity to suck on his exposed throat, and Kenny loosened one of his hands from Gregory's hair, only to reach back and grasp a clump of Christophe's instead. He didn't expect Christophe to kiss him, but he was surprised by how much he liked it when it happened.

The type of man he was attracted to was more willowy and pretty, like Gregory, and he'd never really been attracted to men like Christophe, who was a little burlier, and more rugged-looking. Still, he was an excellent kisser, and Kenny found himself getting more and more into it as the minutes ticked on, moaning with disappointment when the Frenchman pulled his mouth away.

"'e is getting too worked up, mon amour," Christophe said, panting against his neck, "I am afraid it will all be over too soon if you don't slow down."

Gregory smiled up at him, after pulling his mouth off with a pop. He pulled at Kenny's shoes, removing them carefully, with an odd look on his face.

"He hates feet," Christophe mumbled into Kenny's ear, laughing quietly, "but he hates shoes and socks in bed even more."

Gregory just gave them a look of annoyance, before putting his hands on Kenny's thighs. Christophe lifted him up a bit as Gregory made short work of his pants and boxers, chucking them across the room when he'd gotten them off.

Kenny looked nervously back at Christophe, who was eying him hungrily.

"Don't be so nervous," Gregory said, climbing onto the bed beside them and running his hand across Kenny's torso, "We won't hurt you. If it gets to be too much, just say so."

Kenny nodded, and allowed Christophe to pull him back across the bed, laying him down upon it before he kneeled between Kenny's splayed legs.

"Just... be careful, ok?" he asked nervously. Christophe and Gregory exchanged amused looks, which Kenny did not appreciate in the slightest.

"You'll find we are both very, ah, _generous_ lovers," Gregory said, stroking Kenny's dick once more to distract him from the fact that Christophe was reaching for the lube.

Christophe must have noticed the panicked look on his face, because he simply tossed the lube onto the mattress next to Kenny, and reached for his legs, pulling them further apart before settling between them.

"You should relax," he breathed, pushing Gregory's hand out of the way and leaning down to suck on Kenny's dick for a moment, before moving his mouth lower.

Kenny gasped as he felt the warm, wet tongue upon his entrance, and he looked nervously at Gregory, who smiled and nodded at him.

"Just let go, Kenny," he said, "Enjoy it. Doesn't it feel good?"

Kenny nodded, his eyelids lowering as he relaxed at the touch. Gregory leaned over to rub at his chest, but that wasn't what he wanted at the moment.

"Kiss me?" he said, uncertainly, but Gregory smiled at him once more, leaning over to press their mouths together.

The small sound of approval that came from the back of Gregory's throat as their tongues moved against each other was echoed by Christophe, from his spot between Kenny's thighs. Kenny felt more than heard it, and the vibration was enough to get Kenny to arch his back and lift his legs into the air a bit. Christophe used this to his advantage, and gripped the backs of his thighs, lifting them further until his feet were in the air and his ass was completely exposed. He moaned and arched again, as Christophe's tongue began to probe him purposefully.

He cried out in surprise when Christophe removed his mouth, and slowly pushed a finger inside him. It felt weird, but not really bad.

"Bien?" he asked, and Kenny looked down at him, confused.

"Is that alright?" Gregory translated.

"Oh, um..." Kenny pushed down on Christophe's finger, trying to decide if he liked it or not. It was then that it brushed up against his prostate, and he moaned loudly, arms flailing for something to grab onto.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gregory said, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down over his head. He leaned over him, bringing their mouths together again as Christophe continued to finger him.

Kenny hissed as he felt a second finger enter him, but Gregory distracted him from the burn he was feeling by grabbing his dick again, stroking him slowly.

"Isn't that nice?" Gregory whispered, "Isn't he so good?"

Kenny nodded, mesmerized by the uncharacteristic softness in Gregory's voice. Once he relaxed and got used to the sensation, it did actually feel good.

"Just imagine what his cock will feel like," Gregory continued, "So big, so needy."

Kenny watched as Gregory leaned over him to kiss his boyfriend, who responded eagerly. He had no idea what was going through their heads during this whole affair, but he could tell they were both getting really into it.

"I want to fuck 'im so badly," Christophe said as he broke the kiss.

"Patience, dear. You have to wait until he's ready for it."

"I think I am," Kenny said, although his voice wavered as he said so.

"No you aren't," Gregory contradicted, "Christophe, give him three fingers."

Christophe complied, pouring a little lube onto his fingers, since the spit from the earlier rimjob had mostly dried up. Kenny winced as he gently eased all three fingers in, fucking him with them in slow movements. He moaned as Christophe sought out his prostate again, stroking it purposefully as his other hand wrapped around Kenny's cock.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come if you don't stop that," he panted, squeezing his eyes shut.

He heard Gregory laugh beside him, and his eyes shot open as Christophe removed his fingers.

"Don't forget the condom, dear," Gregory said, handing the small packet over to his boyfriend, "No offense, Kenny."

"None taken," he responded, vaguely aware that the fact that they even had one meant they were probably planning this. As far as he could tell, the two of them never used one when they had sex.

"Fuck, I fucking 'ate condoms," Christophe grumbled, but he rolled it on anyway, and then poured lube into his hand and slathered it on himself. Gregory leaned over to give him a conciliatory kiss, and then slapped him on the ass playfully.

"Get to it," he said, smirking.

They were both looking down at him, looking a little smug, and he panicked momentarily, calming down when Christophe leaned over to kiss him. The kiss was soft, and almost sweet, and Kenny felt himself relaxing again as Gregory rubbed his shoulder.

"Tell me if it 'urts too much, d'accord?" Christophe said, lining himself up and pushing in slowly.

The sensation was very much like the first finger had been, although considerably larger. Kenny wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but he wrapped his legs around Christophe's waist anyway, opening himself up further.

"That's right," Gregory said, gently stroking his leg, "It's good, isn't it?"

"It's... weird," Kenny choked out, trying to catch his breath, "Can you... I mean... can I suck your dick, Gregory? I need a distraction, maybe."

Christophe moaned at this, but Gregory just laughed, crawling on his knees to where Kenny's head was.

"Thought you'd never ask," he replied, letting Christophe reposition Kenny so that he was leaning up against the arm of the sofa, where he could actually get his mouth where it needed to be.

He grasped Gregory's dick in his hand, but momentarily lost his concentration as Christophe began to thrust into him, slowly and carefully.

"Oh wow, ok," he moaned out, as Christophe wiggled his hips around until he hit Kenny's prostate, "Yeah this is good."

"I knew you would like it," Gregory said, stroking his hair, "But you don't sound like a 'bitch in heat' yet. Christophe?"

Christophe grunted, and picked up his pace, stroking Kenny's dick in time with his thrusts. That was when Kenny began to pant and moan unabashedly, definitely sounding, at least to his own ears, like a bitch in heat. He felt his face turning red at the sounds that were coming out of him; little gasps and moans, and incomplete words, but he couldn't help himself. Each time Christophe thrust in at the right angle, he felt waves of pleasure like he'd never experienced come over him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gregory said next to him, and when Kenny looked over he was holding his dick out, an expectant look upon his face. Kenny groaned and took him into his mouth, remembering that this was actually what he'd been wanting.

The sigh that escaped Gregory's lips when Kenny took him in his mouth was endearing, but it wasn't exactly what he was looking for. He reached around to stick a finger or two in him, but was surprised when Gregory pushed him away, and Christophe stopped moving completely.

"Don't do that," Christophe said, looking angry.

"Jesus, fine," Kenny said, afraid he'd killed the mood. He was glad when Gregory leaned toward him again, allowing Kenny to put his mouth on him once more. He didn't know what the hell their problem was, but he wasn't about to mess with a good thing.

He watched Gregory's face as he was sucking his dick, slightly distracted when Christophe began to move within him again. Gregory was biting his lip, and moaning softly, and Kenny was glad when he reached down to stroke his hair.

Christophe reached down to stroke Kenny's dick as he continued to thrust into him, apparently wanting to get as much noise out of him as possible, but as great as that felt, it was ultimately the view of Gregory, throwing his head back in ecstasy, that did him in. He came with a shout, pulling his mouth off Gregory's cock and moaning loudly as Christophe continued to pump him until he was completely spent.

He flopped against the armrest, feeling exhausted and satisfied, and thinking that maybe he ought to let people top him more often. He was distracted from his thoughts as Christophe pulled out, still hard, and pulled the condom off, throwing it into a nearby garbage can.

"You could finish, you know," Kenny said.

"Oh, I will," Christophe responded, reaching for Gregory who was inching across the bed toward him.

Christophe grabbed him, and threw him roughly onto his belly before leaning over him and placing kisses across his back. The whimper Gregory made when Christophe sank into him would have made Kenny hard if he'd not just come all over his own stomach. Christophe wasted no time, pounding into Gregory at an almost alarming pace, while Gregory just laid there and took it, trying unsuccessfully to prop himself up on his elbows while chanting, "Oh God," over and over as if it were a mantra. Perhaps it was, to him.

Kenny briefly wondered if Christophe was bothered by that name being brought into their sex life, but quickly dismissed the thought as Christophe pulled out and flipped Gregory onto his back before plunging back in again.

Kenny inched over, still feeling lightheaded, and reached for Gregory's dick, which was laying unattended against his belly.

"Can I?" he asked, kissing at Gregory's hip as Christophe shifted to make room for him.

"I'm sure you _can_," Gregory replied, but Kenny completely missed the dig at his grammar, and latched his mouth upon Gregory's dick without hesitation. With the work the two men were doing on him, Gregory didn't last long, and he cried out, arching his back and coming hard into Kenny's mouth after only a few minutes. Kenny swallowed it all down gratefully, savoring the taste of him.

He didn't have long to enjoy it, though, because Christophe was pushing him out of the way. He gripped Gregory's hips tightly, and pounded into him in short, sharp thrusts, concentrating on his lover's face, and the wonderful expressions that were flitting across it. Christophe, who had been unnervingly quiet during the entire act, came with a quiet moan, much softer than anything Kenny would have expected. He collapsed on top of Gregory, and they clung to each other, panting and kissing softly.

Kenny regarded them gleefully. Though he hadn't gotten to fuck him himself, all he'd really wanted all along was to see the normally stoic Gregory, drenched in sweat and completely debauched. Christophe wasn't hard on the eyes either, so the two of them together made a rather nice visual. Kenny was glad they let him see this, though he still wasn't sure why. He shifted against a pillow, thinking of taking a nap, but the movement drew the other men's attention to him. Gregory looked surprised, as if he'd almost forgotten he and Christophe weren't alone.

"Well," Kenny started, "That... was-"

"You may leave now," Gregory said, cutting him off in his usual cold manner.

"I – what?"

"All good things must come to an end, Kenny. Thank you," Gregory said, dismissively, pulling the sheets up to cover himself and Christophe.

When Kenny sat there gaping at them, Christophe slipped out from under the sheets, and collected Kenny's clothes. He gripped Kenny's arm, and pulled him to the door, shoving his clothes into his arms before shutting the door in his face with a smirk.

Kenny could hear their voices on the other side, speaking quietly in French, and he shuffled away, shaking his head and wonder what the hell happened.

END 3

XXX

Ahahaha, oh, poor Kenny.


End file.
